facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Havelock Briaknord
"Today, we advance boldly into a new era. Gone is the corruption, the entitlement, and the obstinance of the past. We welcome a new dawn of inclusiveness, equality. A brighter future for all members of the League." - Havelock Briaknord, inauguration speech upon election as Executive of the NLN. Biography Havelock Briaknord was born 3rd September 2016 in Ilkilava, Nova Santre Birts, son of Norff and Jiaqi Briaknord. Raised as a Birtish Daoist, Havelock first attended Ilkilava Primary School, before going to the Talla fe Valava Daoist Boarding School. He then studied Theology at the University of Vaalborg, in the Colonial Territory of Brno - Vaalborg being the oldest and most respected university in Brno. He graduated with honours in 1937, whereupon he returned to the United Birtish Territories, and took a job as an advisor for the Governer of Nova Santre Birts on religious affairs. Two years later he moved to the office for the Praetor of Religious Affairs. In 1940 he was elected as a Tribune for Nova Santre Birts, a job that he held when Great Khan James Wilkinson II died, and the United Birtish Territories was plunged into anarchy. Following the Great Khan's death, Havelock Briaknord decided to throw his lot in with Princeps Senatus Frathm Matthia, an ardent campaigner for greater democracy. Matthia became the natural figurehead of the democratic movement following the Great Khan's death, and the 25 year old Havelock was very much involved in that movement. On 14th January 2042, Khanta Wilkasenn marched into Fort Chgra Mynara, and most politicians - including Consul Rafa Achtoma and Censor Olya Qrt - fled. However, Havelock stayed, along with Princeps Senatus Frathm Matthia. Unlike the Princeps Senatus, however, Havelock was not deemed important enough to be placed under house arrest, and he remained free to wander around Fort Chgra Mynara as he pleased. In 2045, Havelock returned to his native Ilkilava, having failed to succesfully stir a rebellion against the Khanta's occupation of Fort Chgra Mynara. He is quoted at this time as saying he felt surplas to requirements. He remained there, working mostly with his father, until 2049, when he went to Christigrad to meet with Olya Qrt. He stays there for a few months, before travelling to Plgh Faloe Gref. He spends another few months there in the company of the Shamans. It is thought that a lot of his political nerve was steeled in those months. In 2051, Princeps Senatus Matthia dies, the cause is believed to be poison. Now 34, Havelock heads straight to Fort Chgra Mynara, and there, despite the dangers, he picks up the mantel of the late Princeps Senatus. Those Senators, both in Fort Chgra Mynara, and those who fled the Khanta's attack, all apeal to him to lead their battle to try to end the despotism of the Khanta, and Qrt and Achtoma. In 2052, joint forces of Olya Qrt and Rafa Achtoma eject Khanta Wilkasenn's forces, and he flees the United Birtish Territories. Havelock remains in Fort Chgra Mynara throughout the fighting, and was remarkable for his dedication to looking after wounded men, from both sides of the fighting as well as civilians. Upon the formation of the joint Principate-Khanate regime, Havelock resumes his duties as Tribune for Nova Santre Birts. However, the power sharing agreement has rendered the Tribunate College virtually irrelevant, and Havelock quickly decides to dedicate most of his time to promoting the democratic cause. With the first elections since 2041 looming in 2057, and Havelock's popularity rising, the Principate-Khanate regime placed Havelock on the Birtish Delegation to the New League of Nations, rather than risk the almost inevitable victory he would achieve in getting elected to the Senate. The aim was to remove a potential thorn from the immediate surroundings of vicious Birtish politics, so that he could fester in insignificance. However, they misjudged. Less that three years after he joined the delegation as its most junior member, the League troubles started. Havelock quickly established himself as a maverick renegade within the fractured Birtish delegation. This stance led to him, with the support of the Holy Inquisition delegation, being elected as Executive of the New League of Nations. However, the withdrawal of a huge number of ambassadors, and the ongoing issues made it an almost hollow victory. It did, however, manage to raise his profile in the United Birtish Territories, greatly to the disappointment of the ruling regime. Not long after, with rebellion formenting at home in the United Birtish Territories, Havelock Briaknord decided to return, to join the rebels against the regime. Category:UBT